Tenchi Muyo: Shadows of the Past
by X-Man1
Summary: What happends when something out of Washu's past comes back to haunt her


Tenchi Muyo: Shadows of the Past

Plot: Revan

Note: It has been some time since I wrote a Tenchi fic, probably because of all the flames that I received, anyhow, this story was thought up by my friend Revan and it was too good to let it stay in his mind and not my own. We call it Tenchi the Movie 4, please RR

This story begins much like how life began in the universe, it begins with a bang

An explosion ripped through a small labratory in the outskirts of Jurian space. A small voice uttered a weak cough as plumes of dust kicked up around a pile of debris. The debris shifted a little and then collapsed as the person trapped underneath it stood up. The figure reached up with a trembling hand held its head.

"Subject 1443895, test commenced at 11:47 Jurian time. Subject awoke at 11:50 Jurian time, test failed at 11:53, subject's life signs ceased at 11:59 Jurian time. Subject will now be classified as Dao, records closed" a voice said out of the destruction

Overhead lights flickered back to life, revealing a small girl with pinkish colored hair; she was wearing a science officers uniform, as she climbed over a large piece of metal, dust rose off of her uniform in small clouds.

"All I want to do is create life, why is it so difficult?" she said with a sigh as she sat down in a large chair.

'I mean what is life? Life is energy, I have the power to create, and I control energy here, why can't I crate a life form?"

Her eyes drifted across the room to a pair of large steel containment units. A smile crossed her lips slowly

'But at least I have two chances left" she whispered "Two more chances to make it work…"

The pink haired girl shifted in her seat, a holographic keyboard and screens appeared around her as she began to type in a fast rhythm.

Time passed, until one day…

An explosion once again rocked the small lab, only this time it was an explosion of relief and joy.

The girl was dancing around the room, a small screen displayed life signs as the life forms hear beat in a steady rhythm.

"I did it, I did it" the girl chanted "Now all that is left is to give him a personality and download it into his cerebral cortex…"

It was at this moment a holo-screen popped up displaying a stern looking man with purplish hair

"Lady Washu" the man spoke as Washu continued to dance around "LADY WASHU!" the man roared, Washu stopped and turned towards the screen, she snapped to attention and saluted the man

"Lord Ryan, what can I do for you?" But make it quick because I am very busy as you can see"

Ryan gritted his teeth

"That is enough Washu; the Jurai royal council would like to see you"

"Me? What do they want with me?" Washu asked

"I do not know, but I know it is wise not to make them wait" Ryan said as his face disappeared

'Maybe they want to give me an award…" Washu thought as she keyed in a sequence for the life form's memory download "Since they absolutely need me, better not waste any time" Washu said as she walked out. A monitor in the corner began to show random flashes of pictures of the universe, Jurai, the royal tree, and others. The life form's arm shuddered and then fell still.

"WHAT?" Washu exclaimed, she was sitting at a long rectangular table, the King of Jurai, and two of his advisors sat in front of her

"I said as of today at 1400 hours, your lab and everything will be dismantled, your inventions destroyed" an advisor on the right said

"Why?" Washu asked slamming her hands on the table

"It has to do with a creation of yours" the advisor on the left said as his eyes scanned a data pad "The "Sun Crusher"…"

"So?" Washu said

"It was a death ray!' the King said as he slammed a mighty fist on the table

"Only a little one" Washu said meekly

The King sighed

"Washu, we cannot allow you to keep doing this, we are in a new golden era, the surrounding systems are falling into line after we captured Kain, with a few pirate skirmishes here and there, and we are at peace"

"What about me?" Washu mumbled

"You are to be placed in a crystal prison and sent out into space, there you will drift forever" The king said slowly

'I designed that system, it'll force me into a hibernated sleep" Washu said glumly

"Yes" the King said as he got to his feet "You have until the rest of the day to sort out your affairs"

Washu hung her head low and nodded as the King and his advisors walked out. A few minutes went by before Washu raised her head her eyes gleaming red.

Every scientist that works for a government knows that it is a wise idea to always have a back up plan, because sometimes situations can change as the area around them evolves. Washu was no idiot, they gave her the rest of the day to come up with a back up plan, she would have two plans by the end of the hour. Washu's hands flew across her holoboards, sweat forming on her forehead as she finished the second life form

"The boy will have more power than the girl" Washu mumbled "Which is fine because he will be used for a dangerous mission, the girl will get the new Ryo-Ohki prototype to back her up, but" Washu mumbled to herself, suddenly she snapped her fingers "Oen!"

A seemingly normal shuttle in the corner began to shift, morphing into a form of a woman, the woman stood to her full height, towering over Washu. Washu took a step back as the woman bowed to her

"Yes?" Oen said

Washu turned and punched a button; a small cube fell into her hand, with another button push the capsule containing the boy opened up in a hiss of gas. Washu beckoned for Oen to step forward as she held the cube out for her. Oen took the cube from Washu's outstretched hand, it disappeared in her palm.

"That memory cube will explain everything for you. I need you to take the form of a capsule and protect the boy, use the cube to train him as he will find out what he needs to do, when the time is right he will know where to find me and his sister" Washu said short of breath

Oen nodded as she starred down inside the capsule, a small boy, no older than four, with small elf-like ears and brown hair laid inside

"What is his name?" Oen asked picking up the child

Washu stopped and thought for a moment

"Raioken…his name is Raioken" she whispered reaching out to stoke the child's face, she looked up to Oen with tears brimming in her eyes, Oen as she shifted her shape into a shuttle

"Don't worry" she said "I know what to do, what about the girl?"

Washu turned to see the second pod open; a small silver haired girl stepped out, holding a small black egg. Washu smiled

"I'm sure she can take care of herself"

700 Years Later…

What is normal? I mean honestly, can anyone actually tell you what normal is, whether it is a normal day or a normal life. What if someone else's definition of normal differs from your own?

A normal day for Tenchi Masaki consisted of at least four explosions, half of his house being destroyed, the lake flooding, and at least three injuries, whether it is from getting caught in the middle of a fight between Ayeka and Ryoko, or from practicing with his Grandfather at the family shrine.

Today is a normal day

A small explosion rocked the two story house set in the mountain foothills of Japan. The glass sliding doors that led out to the porch looking out on the large lake. Tenchi sighed as he walked downstairs, meeting Sasami on the landing

"Oh Good Morning Tenchi" Sasami chirped "I was just coming to get you for breakfast"

"Good Morning to you Sasami. What is going on with those two?" Tenchi asked

"Oh it's the same, who gets the first fish, or the last bit of meat" Sasami said raising a small wooden ladle up

"Ah, well lets go, I am starving" Tenchi said with a smile

Tenchi and Sasami walked into the kitchen, smoke wafted out of the broken glass as Ryoko had Ayeka in a headlock, pounding on the princess' head

"I told you that was my seat" Ryoko growled

"Unhand me you foul creature, that has been my seat since the very beginning" Ayeka said very properly

"You just say that because it is the closest to Tenchi" Ryoko spat

'That has nothing to do with it" Ayeka said, her face turning a deep red

"See, see it is true" Ryoko whined

"Good morning girls" Tenchi mumbled

Ryoko and Ayeka turned to Tenchi, Ryoko dropped Ayeka and stepped back, Ayeka scrambled to her feet and bowed

"Good morning Lord Tenchi" Ayeka said softly

"Morning Tenchi" Ryoko said as she floated over and wrapped her arms around Tenchi's neck and nuzzled his cheek against hers

"Do you two always have to fight this early in the morning?" Tenchi mumbled

"She stared it" Ryoko whined

"I most certainly did not, Lord Tenchi if you would"

"Aww cram it Ayeka"

"ENOUGH" Tenchi roared "Let's just sit down and eat normally WITHOUT any fights for once"

It was at this very moment that Mihoshi decided to drop by, and by drop by that meant crash into the lake. With a large BOOM like a whale doing a belly flop off a high dive, water came crashing through the broken door and flooded the living area. Tenchi lifted his bowl as the water surrounded him, he sighed, he would have to change clothes already.

A few seconds later a very wet Mihoshi came through the doors, sobbing

"I'm sorry" she whined, suddenly her face perked up "Did I make it time for breakfast?"

Elsewhere…

A series of lights and alarms blared around Washu, waking her out of her slumber. She was having the same dream that she always had, she could see faces, but could remember no names, events took place but she could not remember what happed with them.

All she could remember was a name…Raioken, but who he was, she did not know. Now jarred out of her dream by wailing alarms, she didn't have the time to sit around and think about it. Washu's eyes moved back forth furiously, if she was reading her sensors correctly a…

A ship was coming out of a hyperspace jump, it was not Mihoshi's ship, nor a Jurian war vessel, this one was different, it seemed almost familiar…

"Who are you?" she whispered

Space…

Washu's face was displayed on a small vid-screen; a hand reached out and attempted to touch it

"Mother…" a voice said

"Raioken, I believe that we have finally found her" a cool female voice said

Raioken's ears twitched slightly, his amber eyes seemed to glow as he tuned to another screen, a long white scar started near his hairline and ended at his jaw. He smiled at the voice, running a pink tongue across white teeth

"Are you sure?" he asked

"I'm reading her life signs, DNA match proves it" the voice said again

"How did she manage to get out this far?" Raioken asked as his hands flew across a control board

"I cannot say at this time"

"Lock on to the signal. We will just ask her ourselves"

The spacecraft shuddered and disappeared in a stream of multicolored lights

Earth…

Tenchi held up a hand to block the sun from his eyes, it was early afternoon he thought as he picked up his hoe and began to line a row of carrots up. His stomach growled softly, it was getting near lunchtime, any second now he will see Ryo-Ohki bound up the row, a boxed lunch strapped carefully to the cabbit's back, I might want to hurry and finish this row before I eat, he thought to himself

"MEOW!"

Sure enough Ryo-Ohki came bounding across the field towards Tenchi, who dropped his he and knelt down to scoop the furry creature up.

"Hey Ryo-Ohki, is that for me?"

The cabbit's eyes closed, a smile crossed its face

"Meow"

Tenchi pulled the ribbon off the box and set the little animal free, who promptly scampered off and began to smell the carrot plants. Tenchi smiled at her as he sat down against a shady tree and unwrapped the box and began to eat. A breeze whipped around him, it felt wonderful in these last few days of summer, soon it will start getting cold again, then it would be time for him to start his training again with his grandfather, just as the first signs of snow appeared

You couldn't tell by looking at him, but Tenchi is a prince, and he is also one quarter alien, but before recently Tenchi never believed in aliens, but when beautiful women started dropping out of the sky, his perspectives changed. He soon found himself wrapped up in a mystery, discovering that his grandfather was of noble blood from a planet called Jurai, on the same day he had to fight an intergalactic criminal named Kagato, who had found Washu drifting in space and had held her hostage, sapping her power to find her greatest creation, Ryoko. Wow, just thinking about what has happened to him made his head hurt. It was like a boy's science fiction story filled with drama, romantic love triangles, and of course space battles.

Ryo-Ohki's head suddenly cocked to the side, her right ear lifted up, as if she heard something. Tenchi stood back to his feet, packing up the lunch box he walked over to her.

"What's the matter? You hear something?" he said as he stared at the sky, then he saw it. It started as a small pinprick of light, which grew larger as it grew closer, the sky began to churn and boil around it as it entered the atmosphere. Tenchi could see it now, it was a space ship. He watched as the ship flew over the trees landing near…

"Home, that looked like it landed near home" Tenchi muttered picking Ryo-Ohki up "We better go check it out"

The Masaki House…

Washu stepped out of the front door just as Ryoko was welcoming the new visitor

"Just who the hell are you?" Ryoko spat

Raioken studied her face, there was something familiar about this woman, she was giving off something more than just curiosity, and it was almost like

(Did she know, was she trying to protect something here)

Raioken shook his head moving the thought out of his head; this woman was not the one he was looking for

"I am looking for a woman called Washu…"

"Yeah? So?" Ryoko said with a scoff

Raioken's eyes flashed

"It would be a great benefit to your health if you would tell me where I can find her"

"What do you need her for?" Ryoko asked, clenching her fist tightly

Raioken raised his hand, a small ball of green energy formed around his palm

"That is none of your business" he said as he fired the energy at Ryoko, sending her crashing through the front door "If you will not help me, then I have no use for you, Oen, destroy the house"

Raioken's spaceship lifted off of the ground, four blaster barrels morphed out of the side, the blasters began to charge up. Washu stepped out, over the fallen form of Ryoko

"Wow you must be powerful enough to take out Ryoko here with just one hit."

Raioken took one look at Washu and dropped to his knees, tears forming at the corners of his eyes

"Mother" he whispered

Washu looked shocked; she cocked her head to one side

"Mother? I'm sorry you have gotten the wrong Washu, I never had a boy" Washu said

Raioken lifted his head

"Do you not remember me?"

Washu shook her head

"Nope, sorry"

Raioken stood and crossed the yard towards her as he got closer Washu began to see the face that she had only saw in her dreams, a sudden pain shot through her brain, she gasped and clutched her forehead

"You created me" Raioken whispered, towering over Washu.

"Agh" Washu cried out as she collapsed to the ground, Raioken knelt down and picked her up, walking back towards his ship

Tenchi ran across the yard and slid to a stop; Ryo-Ohki dropped from her perch on his head to the ground, arching her back and began to hiss at Raioken

"Hey!" Tenchi called out "What are you doing with Washu?"

Raioken's eyes shifted towards Tenchi, he could feel a strong power residing in the boy, but something seemed familiar about the power and it made him sick. He turned his back and continued to walk Washu to the craft. Tenchi rushed over and leapt in the air, a blaster cannon locked onto his moving form and fired a red volley of energy at him, the energy surrounded Tenchi, locking up his joints and sent him crashing to the ground. Tenchi gritted his teeth, trying to move, he rolled over and saw that Ayeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi had all come out of the house and were watching the events; Ayeka saw Tenchi's fallen form and rushed to his side

"Lord Tenchi" she cried out as she knelt down, as she touched him, she felt an electrical charge race up her body

"Ayeka!" Tenchi cried out, his eyes turned back to Raioken who sneered down at him

"Those were stun bracelets" Raioken growled "Much like the stun bolt that I used on your silver haired friend. Do not make me be forced to do something I do not want to do"

"Who are you" Tenchi said through clenched teeth

"My name is Raioken, I am her child" Raioken said as he disappeared in a flash. Suddenly the ship that was once hovering over their heads shot off into the sky. As it left Earth's atmosphere, Tenchi's stun lost its power, releasing him. Tenchi stood shakily to his feet, helping Ayeka back to her feet. He turned to the sky and looked out; there was no sign of the ship.

Something was nagging the back of his mind, as if his mind knew that there was something bad going to happen.

Raioken watched the boy grow as small as an ant; he smiled, still holding Washu in his arms

"Shall we continue on with her plan?" the female voice said

Raioken looked down at Washu and nodded

"It is what she created me for, is it not. Set a course for Jurai"

"As you wish"

Earth…

Ryoko's head throbbed, it was as if she had spent a three day bender and now she was paying the price. She sat up and found herself in her loft. Sasami was sleeping soundly in the corner, night had fallen. Ryoko phased through the floor and found Tenchi was still up, sitting in a chair in the living room

"What happened, feels like I was hit by a Mack truck" Ryoko said with a groan

"We had an uninvited guest; does the name Raioken mean anything to you?" Tenchi asked

Ryoko shook her head

"Sounds familiar but…Ask Washu, if it has something to do with me, she will know"

Tenchi shook his head

"I can't, he took Washu with him"

"WHAT!" Ryoko roared

"I was waiting for you to wake up, before I decided on what we should do next"

Ayeka walked into the room, carrying a small tea set

"Well I see that you are feeling better" she said out of the corner of her mouth

Ryoko glared at her

"Enough" Tenchi said holding up his hands splitting the two off "We need to decide what we are going to do"

Jurai…

Washu opened her eyes weakly, that had been the first time she had ever…

Wait

What happened?

Washu's eyes opened wide as she looked around her. Bodies surrounded her, she stared at the blood soaked uniforms, they were those of the Jurai Royal Army. What was going on, she turned to find that she was in the Jurai throne room; the huge life tree rose far above her head

"Good, you are awake" she heard someone say

Washu, eyes looked up the long flight of stairs that led to the throne, the trunk of the life tree behind it promptly

"What are you doing" Washu screamed

Raioken laughed

"You know Oen said that something like this might have happened. That being locked up in that crystal for so long might have played havoc on your memory. I cannot believe that you do not remember me"

Washu stood

"I don't know who you are; there are still some parts of my mind that Kagato messed up when he dug secrets of Jurai out of it"

Raioken lifted the massive throne in one hand and tossed it to the ground

"That may be, maybe this will jog your memory" he said softly raising a fist, a huge red sword made entirely out of energy appeared, he swung it around in the air. He took one last look at Washu and then stabbed the sword into the royal tree's trunk. Lights flared up around him, the tree's color slowly started to change, it was slowly dying

Washu looked up in disbelief; no one could have that much power. Enough power to destroy the Jurian royal tree

"What have you done?" Washu screamed

Raioken didn't turn to face her; his eyes were locked to the tree

"Exactly what you created me for…Mother"

Next Up:

More Bad News

Till then

I remain

X


End file.
